The Cruise
by finlaure
Summary: Jethro has to take a two week curise. What could possibly be wrong with that? Read to find out. Repost anad rework of earlier story.


Yeh, I know, I am not making any money off of this, just having fun writing about them. Everything, but my imagination, belongs to someone else.

A/N – This is a fun story and although it is a serious piece of writing, it is in no way serious. I really just want people to enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing, both

times. I took this down after some seriously awful reviews. So I decided to rewrite this and see if more people can enjoy my writing this time.

* * *

**The Cruise**

Leroy Jethro Gibbs storms down the stairs from the director's office.

"Oh no, I was so hoping for a smooth beginning to the week." Special agent Tony DiNozzo sighs heavily to the rest of the team.

"It would look like the mud has hit the propeller, yes?" asks Ziva David, Liaison officer from the Israeli Mossad.

"Oh I would say more than mud has hit the fan Zeevah." Tony sarcastically answers.

"What's wrong boss?" Tim McGee is the only one brave enough to ask his boss as the older man stomps to his desk and throws down two folders.

After he taking a long drink of his coffee Gibbs finally answers, "I am being forced to take a ten day cruise whether I like it or not."

"And you are upset with this because?" Ziva asks.

"I have to take a cruise when I should be here working, and besides all that I have to take one of you with me to make sure I go." Gibbs points to the two folders on his desks.

Tony's eyes glaze over as he mumbles, "Bikinis, bikinis, bikinis."

Tim gets a look just as dreamy thinking about ten days of being able to write on his books without loud neighbors and pressures from work. He should ask Ducky for any new motion sickness pills as soon as he can get away from his desk he thinks.

Ziva smiles at the thought of ten days without Tim's and Tony's childish ways and the chance to lie in the sun and finish reading her books.

"When do you have to leave?" Ziva asks breaking out of her reverie.

"I have until Friday to decide which one of you deserves to leave with me on Saturday for ten days in the Aegean. I leave at 0500 on Saturday morning."

Tony eyes further glaze as he keeps repeating, "Bikinis, bikinis, bikinis."

"How are you going to decide which one of us gets to goes with you?" Tim asks imagining ten days without DiNozzo's pranks.

"Well for starters, whichever one of you decides to get back to work and has all their work done this week."

Tim quickly starts typing on his report and Ziva starts reading the papers she has in front of her. Tony starts back to work typing at a very fast pace while still mumbling, "Bikinis, bikinis, bikinis."

Later that morning Gibbs leans his cup back to get the drops of coffee out of his cup. Before he can throw the cup into the trash, Tony is on his feet saying, "I was just on my way out boss, I'll grab you another on my way back."

Just then Tim walks out of the elevator with a steaming cup of coffee in his hand, "Here you go boss. I thought you might need a refill by now so I grabbed you one on my way back from the lab."

"McGee you know I don't drink this buildings swill." Gibbs says disgusted.

"Oh but it _is_your regular blend. I picked one up when Abby sent me out for her late morning CafPow," Tim answers sitting the cup down on his boss's desk.

After taking a cautious sip Gibbs gives Tim a rare smile, "Now this is what I call remembering the rule to always anticipate."

"Thank you boss," McGee sends a smirking smile toward Tony.

"Now you two get back to work, I have yet to get a report on my desk from any of you."

"I'll be right back with that old file." Tony leaves dejectedly.

By the end of the business day Wednesday Gibbs has had free breakfasts, lunches and dinners. His house has been cleaned from attic to basement by Tim. His car was loving hand detailed, inside and out by Tony. Ziva had even cleaned, oiled and polished all of his weapons from guns to knives.

The past three days have been the most productive his bullpen had ever seen. Not only was all the paper work caught up on, but there had been no pranks, food fights or goofing off. Each one of his agents has practically fallen over themselves at crime scenes to carry out his orders.

Yet, Gibbs was still no closer to coming to a decision about who would come with him on his cruise. Hopefully someone would do something in the next two days to stand out from the others.

The first thing Thursday morning the team caught a case that could last more which could last more than two days effectively cancelling trip to the Aegean.

"Gear up. We have a dead petty officer floating in the Washington Mall Reflecting Pool. If we don't solve this by noon tomorrow no one will be going on a cruise," Gibbs holds his hands up as his agents start to groan, "And before you ask again, the one of you who does the most to solve the case will be going on the cruise with me."

TBC


End file.
